


Al fin juntos

by epifaniax



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Marcas de alma
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:13:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23246080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epifaniax/pseuds/epifaniax
Summary: Cuando Erwin pensaba en el tema de la marca de alma siempre sentía una gran emoción pues, aun siendo muy pequeño, lo suficiente para que ese preciado y especial nombre aun no apareciera en su antebrazo derecho, no podía evitar imaginar que diría mientras miraba el su padre y pensar lo maravilloso que podía ser el destino como para saber que persona era la indicada para cada uno.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Al fin juntos

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos! traigo una historia con marcas de almas gemelas puesto que he visto algunas de este universo pero casi todas son escritas en un universo alternativo/actual por lo que quería escribir un historia que ocurriera en el universo original de shingeki no kyojin.  
> Espero que les guste.

Cuando Erwin pensaba en el tema de la marca de alma siempre sentía una gran emoción pues, aun siendo muy pequeño, lo suficiente para que ese preciado y especial nombre aun no apareciera en su antebrazo derecho, no podía evitar imaginar que diría mientras miraba el su padre y pensar lo maravilloso que podía ser el destino como para saber que persona era la indicada para cada uno.

Con el paso de los años sus amigos y compañeros de la escuela fueron adquiriendo sus propios nombres, algunos se llevaban la encantadora sorpresa que conocían a esa persona especial otros como Erwin aun tenían el brazo en blanco, recibiendo miradas incomodas de su alrededor hasta que una linda compañera llamada susana se le acerco con una sonrisa en los labios y las mejillas sonrojadas para mostrarle su brazo con su nombre escrito en el.

**_Erwin Smith_ **

Lo había emocionado.

Ella era hermosa y encantadora, además de un poco tímida. Perfecta, tal como la había imaginado.

Ese día había llegado feliz a su casa para comentarle a su padre que ya conocía a la persona que el destino le había asignado a lo que su padre sonrió feliz por la alegría de su hijo y cuando Erwin comenzó a comentarle sus planes para el futuro esa sonrisa se atenúo hasta que su padre le preguntó “¿Pero su nombre está en tu brazo?” a lo que Erwin contesto que “no” haciendo que su padre se pusiera de cuclillas para estar a su nivel y poder mirarlo mejor “entonces no debes de asegurarte puede que ella no esté destinada para ti”

No lo entendía, ¿cómo era posible que su nombre estuviera en el brazo de alguien, pero el nombre de aquella persona no el suyo?

“No todos están destinados a la persona indicada Erwin. El destino sabe porque hace las cosas de esa manera” explicó su padre con tranquilidad y una mirada compasiva.

Sin embargo, Susana se le seguía acercando y Erwin no tenía corazón para comentarle la teoría de su padre, así que sencillamente la dejo sentarse junto a él y comentarle cosas hasta que ella por su cuenta se fue y Erwin lo entendió después de todo nunca habían calzado completamente. El amor por los libros, el conocimiento y su espacio personal pronto pasaron el interés inicial de la pequeña niña, abandonando a Erwin por personas que si le prestaban más atención.

Aun un poco desilusionado Erwin no dejo de especular sobre su alma gemela, comentándole a su padre como debía de ser agradable, linda y sobre todo inteligente, la inteligencia era lo más importante.

“Papá ¿cómo crees que será mi alma gemela?” preguntó una tarde cuando habían ido a comprar al mercado.

Su padre sonrió con cariño “bueno…debe ser primero que todo una buena persona, amable y que te entienda Erwin”

“Y que le gusten los libros” complemento Erwin a lo que su padre se rió.

“En realidad las almas gemelas no se refieren a gustos Erwin”

“¿A no?”

“Por supuesto que no. A tu alma gemela puede gustarle los libros, pero puede ser un mentiroso, ¿no te agradaría verdad?” Erwin frunció el ceño negando la cabeza.

Seria horrible que su alma gemela le mintiera a todo el mundo.

“Entonces hay cosas mucho más importantes de lo bonita que se ve o si le gustan los libros, las cosas como los gustos y la apariencia quedan de lado cuando te fijas en lo verdaderamente importante” toma un momento de silencio “tu alma gemela debe tener tu misma lealtad y ambición por las cosas que ama Erwin, debe de ser justa, amable quizás no inteligente pero si comprensible sobre todo hacia ti y tus ideales porque recuerda que el respeto siempre lo es todo en una relación” Erwin asiente decidido.

Desde ese día dejo de soñar con apariencias o gustos sino con valores observando con atención a cada persona a su alrededor, aprendiendo a leerlas como libros abiertos ante sus ojos.

La marca del alma aparecía a los seis años, la suya apareció a los ocho. Comenzó con un ardor pequeño y no lo relaciono por una sencilla razón.

Las marcas del alma van en el brazo derecho.

La suya apareció en el izquierdo.

En una mezcla de comezón que lo hizo rascarse en un inicio para pasar a un ardor y luego a un dolor punzante y agonizante que lo hizo llorar y gemir como si el nombre se estuviera grabando con un cuchillo en su alma que lo desgarra y lo adueña en una mezcla de sangre y lágrimas proveniente de sus propias uñas.

Fue todo un día en que estuvo en cama con fiebre y dolor. Su padre venia y mojaba su brazo con un paño húmedo en un masaje agradable para después acariciar su cabello con amor.

El doctor no sabía que pasaba con él, no tenía explicación de porque había aparecido en el brazo contrario ni porque le dolía tanto, las palabras “reacción alérgica” las pronuncio como una excusa lanzada al aire para calmar a su padre, para así tomar sus cosas en un movimiento apurado y marcharse de su hogar.

Finamente al día siguiente con una temperatura habitual y una leve comezón lo leyó y quedo en shock.

**_Levi_ **

No había apellido, ni segundo nombre, no había nada más. Cuatro letras que le hicieron el día de ayer un infierno y lo miraban orgullosas de haberse podido marcar en su brazo, aunque fuera el equivocado.

Ese nombre había sido un error desde el inicio, uno rebelde incapaz de seguir las reglas y aparecer como todos los demás.

Durante toda la semana guardo un rencor oculto hacia su marca.

Estaba enojado, resentido y confundido porque al fin del día no sabía si Levi era nombre de un niño o de una niña.

Definitivamente tenia el peor nombre en todo el planeta.

Fue con esa pregunta a su padre, quien dijo que podría ser una niña o también un niño y Erwin arrugo la nariz con eso.

“Los niños no son lindos” pensó Erwin horrorizado.

Pero su padre siempre tenía razón así que hizo lo más razonable para contra decirlo, junto firmas de sus compañeros y profesores asegurando que era nombre de niña a lo que su padre sonrió divertido, pero aun así le comentó con la mano sobre su cabello un “no te hagas ilusiones Erwin”

Y luego su padre fue asesinado por su culpa.

Avergonzado y culpable se unió al cuerpo de cadetes para hacer realidad el sueño de su padre y demostrar que siempre había tenido razón atrás había quedado los sueños inspirados en un nombre reemplazado por objetivos muchos más grandes e importantes.

Lastima que el destino lo odiaba.

“No es cierto” murmuro Marie con lágrimas en los ojos.

Su nombre grabado por segunda vez en un brazo derecho sacándole burlas.

Cuanto lo odio en ese momento.

Marie no se lo habíamos mostrado antes, escondido como una sorpresa, una confesión de que era su destino estar juntos. Al final lo había mostrado con una intensión totalmente diferente, la intensión de atar. Rogando que se quedara con ella, que así el destino lo había predicho soltando cuentos e ilusiones que no calzaban en sus propios sueños de libertad por lo que Erwin trato de negar lo más educadamente posible mientras Marie en lágrimas soltaba.

“Te esperare, si quieres puedo esperarte”

Eso fue suficiente. Cansado de las falsas ilusiones descubrió su brazo con cansancio mientras Marie lo miraba confundida.

Solo una persona conocía ese nombre hecho de dolor en su piel y ese era Mike.

Marie lo miro horrorizada.

“Es un error, debe serlo” afirmo blanca como un fantasma “las marcas van en el derecho”

“No hay nada el derecho Marie” informo viendo las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas

“Es mentira” Negó con pasión a la que Erwin declino con la cabeza volviendo a colocarse la manga, escondiendo su marca para alejarse, dejando atrás a Marie desconsolada con su nombre en su antebrazo para perseguir sus sueños.

Unos en que dudara que encajara alguna alma gemela

\------////------

“Levi” salió de los labios de Nile deteniendo el corazón de Erwin y congelando a Mike en el acto.

“¿Qué…?” respiro Erwin.

No lo había esperado.

Había sido Nile quien lo había contactado cobrándole antiguos favores. Resultaba que unos ladrones se habían apropiado de tres equipos tridimensionales para usarlo en simples hurtos y delitos. No debería de ser de ninguna dificultad para alguien con entrenamiento militar capturar a tres vándalos con nada de experiencias en el uso del equipo, sin embargo, no eran simples vándalos.

“Escucha, no tengo tiempo para esto” corta Nile tomando la sorpresa de Erwin como una burla “podría deshacerme de los dos si estuvieran solo, pero con Levi es otra cosa” explica enojado

“¿Por qué?” pregunta Mike tratando de obtener información sobre el nombre que Erwin tiene grabado en su piel.

Nile se pasa un mano por el pelo.

“Levi es…un monstruo, si se podría definir mejor” el color de la cara de Erwin baja varios tonos a lo que Nile salta “no me refiero a un asesino en masa, lo que trato de decir es…” vuelve a pasarse la mano por el pelo tratando de buscar un manera de explicarlo “escucha digamos que se robó el equipo en marzo” Erwin y Mike asienten en señal de comprensión “bueno, dos meses después estaba por las calles moviéndose como un veterano de mierda” Mike frunce el ceño “¡no estoy exagerando!” se levanta del asiento para comenzar a pasearse por la habitación “nunca, nadie de mi grupo había visto algo así Erwin. Era como si…como si…el equipo fuera una parte de su cuerpo puede hacer cosas que nunca imagine que un humano fuese capaz de hacer. Es jodidamente rápido y peligroso. Una vez intentamos atraparlo entre cinco porque si lo tenemos a él todo el grupo cae, pero se escapó, con un solo jodido cuchillo venció a todos”

Él ni Mike saben que decir

“Erwin…créeme, nunca vi algo así, es un monstruo, un anormal”

\-----////-------

Levi era todo lo que Erwin no espero.

Primero que nada, era un chico, delgado y muy, muy pequeño.

En un inicio Nile los había puesto encubiertos por capas que cubrían su uniforme, mezclados con sus compañeros en el ejercicio de sus funciones alrededor de un carro de mercancía resguardándolo, lo cual hizo que Mike bufara, pues nadie podría ser tan tonto como para atacar un carro avista de los militares, y recibiera una mirada de muerte por parte de Nile.

Hasta que lo vieron y Erwin no sabía a quién mirar.

Eran tres, lo supo porque Nile les hizo una señal apuntando brevete hacia una chica de cabello rojo, un chico rubio y un chico de cabello negro extremadamente bajito.

Nile no les había dicho sexo ni características bajo la sonrisa de “ah no me crees pues entonces tendrás que verlo, apenas lo veas volar sabrás quien es” lo cual a Erwin no le hizo mucha gracia después de todo como podía prepararse en caso de un posible ataque.

La chica era delgada, casi no tenía músculo por lo que sería fácil reducirla, quizás unos dos soldados militares contra ella.

El chico rubio se veía más amenazante, su ropa dejaba ver un poco de músculo y era alto, no tanto como Mike y él, pero lo catalogo como la amenaza mayor por lo que si las cosas se salían de control ellos se encargarían de él.

El pequeño no parecía tener músculo, ni una amenaza, solo una mirada aburrida en el rostro la cual le decía que con solo un soldado de los suyos bastaría para someterlo.

Por lo que reducía sus opciones a dos.

Nile creía que dos eran inútiles y uno peligroso y que ese peligroso sorprendería a Erwin. Puso todas sus piezas a la chica. Las mujeres siempre suelen ser más subestimadas.

Ella debía de ser Levi.

Gran error.

El primero en hacer el movimiento fue el más bajo, lanzando un gancho hacia el carro intimidando de paso a un comerciante para lanzarse al aire como si nunca hubiera pertenecido al suelo mientras la gente alrededor lo miraba hechizada.

Erwin lo supo entonces.

Supo que Nile no había estado exagerando.

Nadie se podía mover de esa manera, al menos nadie lo habría hecho anteriormente.

Cada uno de sus músculos debía de estar trabajando, resistiéndose no solo a la gravedad sino también a la velocidad sumando a eso la capacidad mental de resistir el vértigo y el temor a chocar debería de ser imposible lo que sus ojos en estos momentos veían.

Pero ellos nunca le habían fallado.

Entonces debía de ser verdad.

Girando sobre sí mismo estabilizándose con un par de giros inhumano en el aire fue cuando el grito de Nile rompió la hipnotizante atmósfera.

“¡A POR LEVI!” y todos se dispararon en el aire.

Era verdad.

Todo era verdad.

Mike susurro impactado y asustado un “¡¿pero qué mierda?!” cuando Levi se lanzó en picada contra el suelo en un movimiento que Erwin ni siquiera hubiera pensado por temor a estrellarse, sin embargo, a Levi no lo asustaba, no tenía miedo a tocar el suelo, ni a girar en el aire para perderlos metiéndose en lugares que Erwin de seguro se hubiera estrellado contra la pared con una precisión inhumana.

No saben cómo lo hicieron ni como no se mataron en el intento. Mike perdió una espada en el proceso y casi es apuñalado, Erwin por su parte se enfrentó, frente a frente contra Levi que contrastaba a su fuerza con una que Erwin no creyó que aguantara un cuerpo tan pequeño.

¿Este joven, salvaje y extraordinario era su alma gemela?

Un verdadero monstruo pensó.

Devuelta al cuerpo con tres integrantes nuevos más, Erwin aún se encontraba incrédulo.

Un mes después con la muerte de los compañeros de Levi todavía estaba igual.

No lo podía creer.

Su alma gemela era alguien tan grosero, violento e increíblemente talentoso en matar titanes además de totalmente torpe en el tema social y todo eso ignorando su obsesión casi ridícula por la limpieza, sin embargo, eso no era lo que más llamo la atención de Erwin.

Claro que no.

Fue el hecho de que Levi no mostraba ningún signo de tener el nombre de Erwin grabado en su brazo, no había nerviosismo o quizás aversión que suelen mostrar las personas al encontrarse con su alma gemela. Levi lo trataba como trataba a todo el mundo y eso de alguna extraña manera lo calmo porque quizás su nombre no estaba escrito en el brazo del hombre y Erwin era uno más de ese montón odiado por el destino lo cual en realidad era lo mejor, no habría alma gemela a la que decepcionar y a él no le interesaba jugar a la familia feliz.

Así que todo ese tema de almas gemelas se desechó.

Hasta que los años pasaron y descubrió otra faceta del hombre bajo ahora su Capitán. Levi, quien en un inicio no sabía escribir ni leer textos de mayor complejidad aprendía rápido y se volvía bueno en eso, prestaba atención a los comentarios de Erwin y daba a entender su opinión siempre con respeto y comprensión, era violento, pero también suave con los que quería llegando a un punto de preocuparse por los demás y cuidarlos. Podía intimidar a los mas ricos de toda Sina y llorar aun cuando se resistía a mostrar debilidad.

Y cuando Erwin perdió su brazo derecho lo entendió, su marca estaba en el izquierdo, para que no fuera tragada por el titán, y Levi seria quien lo reemplazara, ayudando a Erwin en tareas comunes que no cedió hasta una buena pelea entre los dos, Erwin diría una de las más fuertes, la cual gano Levi logrando meterlo a la tina para bañar a Erwin quien después cedió, rendido a que lo afeitara, peinara, le abrochara los botones lo tomara de la mano como si de un niño pequeño se tratara lo llevara a su habitación, le pusiera el bolo y aun así…le sonreiría, con esa pequeña sonrisa de labios curvados que con cariño implícito decía “estas siendo un idiota pero aun así te quiero” que lo hizo sentir un pequeño globo caliente que se inflaba en su estómago y le sonrojaba las mejillas aun cuando Levi le comenta con voz de mando y amenazante en tono bajo.

“Vas a bajar, vas a saludar a todos, darás una de tus estúpidas sonrisas y discursos, te sentaras junto a Hange y le pedirás disculpas por ser un imbécil. ¿Está claro?” a lo que Erwin asintió como un tonto.

Él se había equivocado tanto.

Después de eso y seguir las ordenes de Levi con devoción ridícula se dio cuenta de la realidad, nadie lo miraba con lastima en sus ojos, solo preocupación y algunos como Armin o Eren con admiración. Hange lo abrazo con lágrimas en sus ojos durante un buen tiempo para después lanzarse a Levi alabándolo por sacar a Erwin de su burbuja a lo que el Capitán murmuro molesto y Erwin le sonrió con cariño.

Pasaron los días, las semanas y Erwin comenzó a pensar en ridiculeces sin poder quitarse la sonrisa de Levi de su memoria ni la sensación de sus manos en su cuerpo.

Había sido amable. A su manera, pero amable, preocupado de sacar a Erwin de su miseria y hacerlo aterrizar de nuevo en la realidad.

El día era planear y las noches para soñar. Él soñaría despierto, pensando únicamente en su Capitán hasta el punto ridículo de sonrojarse algunas veces para la dicha de Hange quien afirmaba que eran una pareja encantadora.

Eso desató la siguiente fijación de Erwin.

Saber quién estaba en el brazo de Levi. Lo intento de muchas maneras, algunas básicas como intentar ver su brazo cuando limpiaba o entraba hasta algunas exageradas y molestas como derramar intencionalmente agua en la ropa de Levi.

Si, Erwin era de lo peor, pero estaba desesperado.

Y enamorado.

Sobre todo, enamorado.

“Si que estas desesperado, ¿por qué no le preguntas y ya?” comento divertida Hange al ver los ojos de Erwin por doceava vez lanzarse al brazo de Levi.

“Seria incómodo” informo para lanzarle una mirada rápida a Hange.

“Mis labios están sellados” Erwin dejo caer los hombros.

Por supuesto que Hange lo sabía, ella era quien hacia lo chequeos médicos de Levi porque no confiaba en los doctores.

“Es por una buena causa”

“No, es para un tranquilices que no tendrás un corazón roto y te quedes inevitablemente solo en el futuro”

“Si es que sobrevivo” Hange sonrió con tristeza

“Entonces Pregúntaselo cuando la guerra haya terminado”

Y la guerra literalmente terminó, con un pacto de tregua con Marley todos pudieron respirar más tranquilos. No volvieron todos los que fueron, pero podría haber sido peor. El tenía sus dos brazos gracias a que Levi había divido el suero para él y Armin, luego administrada la cura su vida ya no corría peligro lo cual todos celebraron en una gran fiesta en el palacio de Sina.

Ellos habían ganado. Eran libres y su padre había tenido siempre razón.

\----////------

“¿Qué nombre está en tu brazo Levi?” le preguntó agarrando su brazo, impidiendo que se fuera.

Habían estado en la fiesta, Levi jugando naipes con su escuadrón y Erwin bebiendo junto a Pixis, Shadis y Nile hasta que el capitán se levantó, comentando que estaba cansado y se iría de regreso al cuartel para poder dormir unas horas más y que los mocosos debían hacer lo mismo obteniendo sonrisas de su escuadrón.

Tomando rápido una copa de vino para el valor, obteniendo una mirada curiosa de Shadis, sospechosa de Nile y divertida de Pixis, Erwin lo siguió hasta las escaleras de salida para encontrar calles vacías.

“¿Buscas a alguien rubio?” preguntó Levi saliendo de un pilar detrás de él a lo que sonrió divertido y nervioso.

“¿Qué nombre está escrito en tu brazo Levi?” preguntó con tranquilidad.

“Tch” ignorando su solicitud, Levi paso junto a él en dirección a los caballos.

Erwin no lo dejaría escapar.

Ahora no.

Tomándolo del brazo en un agarre firme se encontró con los ojos plateados y volvió a preguntar “¿Qué nombre está escrito en tu brazo Levi?” a lo que Levi lo observo irritado.

“¿Deseas que sea el tuyo Erwin?” preguntó invadiendo el espacio de Erwin en un movimiento que para algunos parecería amenazante.

Sin embargo, a Erwin le pareció sensual.

Lo hizo sentirse cosquilloso en partes que no debería estando en vía pública.

“Sí, lo hago” confeso haciendo que Levi diera un paso atrás sorprendido, paso que Erwin se encargó de cerrar para fijar su mirada en el hombre más pequeño.

Levi tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, mirando con dificultad a Erwin quien tomo su brazo derecho sin quitar la mirada en una solicitud de permiso, para desabrochar la camisa, y comenzar a arremangarla.

Nada, no había nada.

Vio la breve sonrisa complacida de Levi que le quito el aire y lo hizo negar con la cabeza, divertido, para ver como esos ojos se abrían sorprendidos cuando tomo su brazo izquierdo y repitió el procedimiento.

Con la manga enrollada hasta el codo vio en la piel blanquecina unas palabras que lo dejaron sin aire.

**_Erwin Smith_ **

Se leía en una caligrafía simple y elegante que le hizo aumentar el pulso.

“Erwin yo-” comenzó a explicar Levi con un tono de pánico quizás asustado del descubrimiento de Erwin.

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?" preguntó confundido a lo que Levi miro hacia un lado visiblemente incomodo.

"No seas tonto, ¿para que mierda te lo diría?" respondió mirando sus pies.

Era verdad, ¿para que contarlo?. No podían haber estado juntos en ese tiempo, amenazados de muerte por titanes y la guerra. Seria un destino cruel dejar al otro al atrás cuando tanto él como Levi siempre estaban en primera linea peleando contra todo lo que se les opusiera.

No, no habría un motivo bueno en aquel momento.

Si levi le hubiera dicho en un inicio hubiera sido probable que Erwin tomara ese conocimiento para intentar manipularlo, doblegar sus sentimientos para poder moverlo en el tablero como hubiera querido. Si lo hubiera dicho en shingashina de seguro se habría molestado, la misma situación que con Marie, una oportunidad para atarlo entre brazos que le quitarían la libertad y lo harían sentir sofocado.

No hay amor en el deseo de poseción.

Al fin de cuentas era una marca pero no excusa para poder amarse, solo una afirmación de lo que puede darse. Y así, ignorando lo establecido aquella respuesta que podía estar frente a sus ojos, dejando de lado el camino fácil, terminaron los dos haciendo las cosas bien.

Era maravilloso.

"Escucha no quiere decir que tengas que quererme o una mierda así, da igual ¿de acuerdo?, no es una obligación ni nada así que no te sientas pre-"

Cortándolo rápido, tomo su rostro entre sus manos y llevo su boca a la suya, besándolo. Un beso apasionado que en un principio estuvo congelado hasta que Levi respondió cediendo una abertura enrollando su lengua con la suya, envolviendo sus brazos en el cuello de Erwin y él en su cintura juntando sus cuerpos mientras su alma vibraba una con pasión descubierta a la que se separó por centímetros para pegar su frente a la de Levi, frotando con cariño la punta de sus narices y depositando besos suaves y cortos sobre sus pequeños labios sobre los cuales Erwin susurro un aliviado “al fin…” mientras que Levi lo miraba sonrojado y atontado.

Erwin lo amaba.

Permitiendo que Levi se separara lo suficiente como para tomar sin dudar su brazo izquierdo y remanga su camisa. Lo vio sonreír de manera linda y avergonzada cuando encontró su nombre en el brazo de Erwin, acariciándolo con la punta de sus dedos con ternura que agito a Erwin y lo hizo besarlo nuevamente.

“Te amo” confeso sobre sus labios a lo que Levi acaricio su rostro.

“Y yo a ti, rubio” A lo que Erwin sonrió.

Gracias al destino por ponerlo en su camino. Erwin nunca pudo haber imaginado o teorizado un alma mejor a la cual estar destinada, pensó volviendo a depositar otro suave beso en la frente de Levi siendo interrumpido por los gritos emocionado de Hange y los aplausos de felicitaciones de todos en el balcón que los miraban encantados, silbándoles y gritándoles cosas como “al fin” a la que Erwin hizo eco en la oreja de Levi con un susurro amoroso “al fin juntos” recibiendo una mirada enamorada de Levi.

“Al fin” murmuro Levi de acuerdo.

**Author's Note:**

> Besos <3


End file.
